Goggle lenses, especially the inner surface that is worn closest to the wearer's eyes are susceptible to damage when exposed to snow, dust, dirt, grease, or passive contact of any kind. Thus protective covers are often used that are made of a material that will not damage the lens.
Further, notwithstanding manufacturer's instructions directing users to clean lenses with only a cloth comprised of a non-scratching material, some wearers choose to clean these goggles with their goggle cover, which is often made of polar fleece, which attracts lint and dust. If a wearer uses this type of cover in an attempt to clean inner lens surface, they will most likely damage the lens. The best way to clean the inner and outer lens surface is with an ultra-fine, tightly woven material such as microfiber.
In addition, many existing goggle covers are difficult to interconnect to goggles. It follows that the more complicated the interconnection scheme, the less often an individual will actually use the cover. For example, after activity where goggles are worn, such as snow skiing, users will usually move their goggles above their eyes and rest them on their forehead or helmet. Alternatively, user's will position their goggles around their neck, throw them in a bag, or store them in a coat or pants pocket. Goggles can be damaged in any of these post-use situations. Nevertheless, user's will avoid using a complex goggle cover, even when they know that failure to properly cover and protect their goggles will likely lead to damage.
An example of a goggle cover that is difficult to interconnect is found in U.S. Patent Application 2009/0026095, which discloses a protective cover that wraps entirely around the goggle. This cover configuration requires that a wearer remove their goggles from their head or helmet to interconnect the cover to the goggle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,617 discloses a goggle lens shield that requires an elastic drawstring to interconnect the cover to the goggle. The elastic drawstring is kept in place by locking devices positioned on either side of the goggle near the strap. To attach the cover one must take the thin elastic chord out of the locking device, wrap it around the strap and then put the thin elastic chord through a small opening in the locking device. This manner of connection takes precision and is difficult to perform when wearing gloves.
It is thus a long felt need to provide a lens cover that is easy to install onto a pair of goggles and which will promote the use of the cover. Further, it is desirable to combine a lens cloth with the cover so that wearer will be encouraged to use the proper lens cleaning material. The following disclosure describes an easy to install goggle cover that possesses an integrated lens cleaning cloth.